Big Girls Don't Cry
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Y se permitió llorar, tanto como pudo, tanto como la dejó su corazón. Porque, después de todo, hasta las niñas grandes lloran algún día - Drabble SPOILER del manga


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater es de Okubo-san. La historia, hasta cierto punto es mía (?)**

**¡Advertencia! SPOILER** del capítulo **78** del **manga**

_Un drabble que se me ocurrió tan pronto terminé de leer el capítulo 78 del manga. Quedó un poco extraño y hasta un poco fumado, pero no podía evitar escribirlo. Sencillamente, la historia de las hermanas Thompson me llegó al alma. Hasta lloré mientras leía el cap ;~; Espero y no me hayan quedado OoC los personajes, si es así, por favor de decirme, se aceptan críticas __**constructivas**__ ;D ¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**Canción para escuchar y que se pongan emos mientras leen (?): **Quién – Belinda & Pee Wee (lo sé, yo y mis gustos, pero adoro la letra de esa canción~)

* * *

**Big Girls don't Cry**

— ¿A dónde vas con esas maletas, mami?

La mujer se volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado. Liz la miraba fijamente, con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de inocencia. No debía de tener más de siete años, aún era una niña.

— Saldré por un momento, cuida de Patricia, ¿de acuerdo? — le dijo, con un tono cansado y hasta un tanto aburrido, el cual la niña pasó por alto.

Liz asintió, con una amplia sonrisa. Abrazó con fuerza a su madre, quien puso una mueca de asco ante el gesto de su propia hija. La apartó con sutileza de su lado, y sin decir más, salió de la casa. La mayor de las hermanas la contempló irse, hasta que su hermana menor llegó a su lado.

Patty se tallaba uno de sus ojos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra agarraba con fuerza a su pequeño osito de peluche. Bostezó y Liz le revolvió de manera cariñosa el cabello, contemplando con una sonrisa a la pequeña rubia.

— Vamos a desayunar algo, Patty — le dijo.

— ¿Y mamá? — preguntó Patty con inocencia.

— Ya regresará, fue… a trabajar — susurró la niña, sabiendo cual era la profesión de su madre.

Patty asintió y se encaminó hacia la cocina, mientras que ella se quedaba a contemplar la puerta con aire ausente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y un mal presentimiento comenzó a surgir poco a poco en su pecho. Pero ella decidió ignorarlo, y decidió creer que esa mujer a la que aún seguía llamando madre regresaría con ellas al anochecer…

… La lluvia mojaba todo a su paso. Las calles estaban oscuras y vacías, totalmente heladas a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

Y a pesar de que el sonido del agua cayendo era estridente, un llanto se podía escuchar a lo lejos, oculto en la oscuridad.

— ¡Mami, mami! — sollozó Patty, totalmente mojada y calada hasta los huesos.

Liz la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de pasarle tan siquiera un poco de su calor a su pequeña hermana. No quería admitirlo, pero también le dolía, y mucho. Su madre nunca regresó, su madre se olvidó por completo de ellas… su madre las abandonó.

Mordió su labio con fuerza, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Debía de ser fuerte, o al menos aparentarlo. No debía de permitir que Patty la viese derrumbarse, o de lo contrario, se sentiría peor. Y Liz no quería eso. Ella era la mayor, y por lo tanto su deber era cuidar a su pequeña hermana.

— He-Hermana — sollozó Patty, mirando a su hermana fijamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su estómago no paraba de hacer ruidos. ¿Cuántos días tenían sin comer? Ya habían perdido la cuenta… — t-tú… tú nunca me vas a dejar… ¿verdad? — preguntó asustada.

Elizabeth la miró sorprendida, para luego abrazarla nuevamente. Ocultó su rostro en el hueco que había en el cuello de su hermana, y por un momento agradeció que ambas se encontrasen totalmente mojadas. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

— Nunca te dejaré, Patty — susurró con la voz cortada —. Ten eso en cuenta siempre. Nunca te dejaré.

Patty correspondió el gesto de su hermana, y juntas, comenzaron a llorar con fuerza. Nadie las escuchó, la lluvia se encargaba de ocultar sus sollozos llenos de dolor. Nadie nunca las vio, aquella caja de cartón se encargó de cubrirlas a la vista de todos. Nadie nunca se preocupó por ellas, porque tenían esa apariencia de vagabundas y porque simplemente eran unas niñas más de la calle.

Sin embargo, e incluso hasta Liz le cuesta trabajo admitirlo, hubo alguien que sí se preocupó por ellas.

La mayor de las pistolas soltó un par de lágrimas, mientras que observaba como a su alrededor caían montones y montones de dinero. A ella ya no le importaba eso; había aprendido con el paso de los años que eso era una simple cosa material que no te servía de nada.

No te traía a las personas que más querías de regreso.

Sintió como alguien sujetaba su mano con fuerza, y con una sonrisa de dolor, volteó a ver a su ya no tan pequeña hermana menor. Patty le sonrió, llena de aquella alegría que siempre transmitía, pero claramente preocupada.

— Regresarán, hermana. Black Star lo atraerá de vuelta — susurró.

Liz sonrió, y las lágrimas bajaron rápidamente por sus mejillas. ¿Qué le importaba ya no aparentar ser la chica fuerte de antes? Su vida pasada había quedado enterrada bajo cientos y cientos de recuerdos felices junto a sus amigos y su Técnico.

Kid se había encargado de matarlas de una manera u otra, para luego traerlas de regreso a la vida. A una vida feliz y cálida, llena de aquellas sensaciones que se les habían negado cuando aquella mujer se fue. Kid lo era todo para ellas, y ellas lo eran todo para él. O eso querían creer.

Se permitió llorar, porque sabía que eso no era una muestra de debilidad en ese momento; sino todo lo contrario, era una muestra del gran cariño que le tenían a su ahora _hermano._ A aquel chico obsesionado con la simetría y con unas curiosas rayas blancas de un lado de la cabeza… a aquel chico que ahora formaba parte de su familia.

— Lo sé, Patty, lo sé — murmuró, y lo próximo que supo era que ya todos se encontraban abrazandola con fuerza.

Y Elizabeth se permitió llorar lo que no había llorado en años. Lloró todo lo que su alma se había guardado con rencor y desconfianza. Porque ahora ya tenía un motivo por el cual llorar, y un hombro sobre el cual apoyarse.

Porque, después de todo, ahora ya no estaba sola.

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
